


Friday I'm in love

by Lemon_head



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Awkward, Blue hair Josh, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, idk - Freeform, maybe smut, this might suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_head/pseuds/Lemon_head
Summary: Tyler hates Josh for some fucking reasonIdk





	1. Ugh

**Author's Note:**

> So this is most likely gonna suck but idc

5:30am  
I hate mondays.  
They suck.  
It’s the first day of second semester.  
We are supposed to get new students today.  
I just wanna go back to bed.  
Ugh.

6:25am  
Okay I think I have to get ready now. I'll wear a black shirt and black pants and a black hoodie and black shoes.  
Wow.  
I'm not emo at all.

7:00  
“Bye Tyler!” My mom said as I ran out the door.  
“Love you mom!” I yell  
School  
School  
School  
I can't skip school  
Must  
Keep  
Walking  
“Hey Brendon” I say as I walk past his little tree that he likes to hang out under  
“Hey Ty. How's your day going?”Brendon's asked  
He's being nice  
Like  
To nice  
“Um… Shitty. Why are you being nice and asking?”  
“I'm always nice to you Tyler!” He said while acting offended.  
“Whatever man,” I say laughing “so um, do you know if any new students are coming  
Today?”

“Yeah there are three that I know of. I think one is named Gerard and the other one is Mikey. I'm pretty sure they are brothers. Oh and there is supposed to be a kid named josh or something like that.”

“How'd you know all that?”I asked

“Mr. Miller” he said while checking his phone

“The sixth grade science teacher?”

“Yeah. I had detention in his class the other day and he was talking to the other teachers about it.”

Beep

Shit  
I'm late  
I ran to my first class and made it just in time.  
Yay! Thank god I wasn't late to mrs. Tomas's class  
She can be a bit…..of a flucking blitch!(A/N: onion boy! Does anyone get my reference ;))

“So class! We have a couple new students today. Introduce yourself boys!”

“M-my name is Mikey a-and I'm from New Jersey. I just moved here a week ago.”said a tall, lanky boy with glasses.

“My name is Josh and I got kicked out of my last school for dying my hair to many times.”  
He's got pretty blue hair  
Like awesome blue hair  
I want his blue hair  
God that sounds creepy

“Alright boys. Mikey you can sit next to….. Travis, over there. and Josh you can sit next to tyler in the back.”

What  
what  
wHAt?!?!?  
No  
No  
NO!  
He can't have the extra seat!  
I need to be alone!  
UGH! Today sucks!

Josh walked over and flashed me a toothy grin.  
I glared at him then looked down and started to doodle on my paper.

I don't hate him but right now I don't particularly like him.

I bet he thinks he's so cool with his blue hair, nose ring, ripped jeans, misfits shirt.

God I really don't like him

Why can't he just go sit by someone else?

Uggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

“Hey um….” Josh can't even remember my name!  
God he sucks

“Tyler.” I corrected him

“Yeah Tyler. So where is mr. Mcnabb’s class”

“Wait do you have him for next period!?!?”

I grabbed his schedule from his desk

Oh the horror 

He  
Has  
Every  
Fucking  
Class  
With  
Me

I'm having the one of the worst Monday's ever.

“Yeah. why? do you? Hey why do you look like you're gonna throw up?”

“Sorry um… I have every class with you”  
That was painful to say 

“Oh cool do you think you could show me around?”

“ I think that would be a great idea” mrs. Tomas said  
Oh god  
She heard us talking

“ well I don't want to ruin your day. I'll just figure it out on my own” Josh said

“No. Tyler you are going to show him around the school! Alright now clean up. class ends in two minutes”

“Okay” I say while slumping in my chair.

Every class.  
There is no God.

Beep

“Ok where to next?” Josh asked smiling

Goddamn it

That smile

What the fuck?

It's like… Beautiful?

No

It's not beautiful 

You're not gay

“Follow me” I mumble

///////////////////////////////

It's lunch now

Josh won't leave me alone!

He just keeps following me like a lost puppy

I can't take it!

“Hey brendon! dude I'm stuck babysitting. Can you talk to him for a few minutes? I just need to go get food. Please?” I whisper 

“Okay sure!” He said smiling

He's acting really weird today

I can hear them talking from across the cafeteria 

That keep laughing really loud

God this kid is getting on my nerves

Should I get water or soda?

I want to make the healthier choice but……..

////////////////////////////////

It's only been 6 minutes and Josh and brendon already have each other's numbers.

Ugh I hate this kid!!!!

“Hey Tyler, this Josh kid is awesome! He loves blink 182 and green day! And he plays the drums! Why don't you like him?” Brendon said 

“Because I just don't!” I say in an aggravated tone.  
That was probably too loud  
I think Josh heard

Well The rest of the day should be interesting


	2. Idfk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler's family has to have dinner with Josh's family   
> This should be interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idem what I'm doing  
> This took 3hours to make

“Y-you don’t like me?” josh asked sounding a little hurt

“Well- i mean-i don’t particularly- um-i-”

I’m screwed

////////////////////////////

It’s finally last period.

I can’t wait to get the hell out of here!

The only period that josh doesn’t sit next to me in is science but it’s math now so i don’t have to deal with him ever again in 30 minutes.

“So how do you get home?” I asked quietly 

“The bus” josh answered 

“Uh oh. Which one?”

“Um let me check,” he said as he looked for a piece of paper “ 167”

Okay i’m officially sure god does not exist

“um … tyler are you okay?”

“Just thinking about something!” i say trying not to puke in my mouth

Today sucks!

///////////////////////////////////////

Beep 

 

“Tyler joseph!” i hear my math teacher say

Oh shit

I’m fucked

“U-um, yes sir?”

“Oh don’t be scared. I just wanted to compliment your last math test! You have improved so much since the start of the year. Wanna see it?” 

“I mean sure i guess” i say as the last student, other than me, leaves the class.

“Well i’ll see you tomorrow tyler.” mr. smith says after i look over my test

I will admit it

I did pretty good!

Shit i’m gonna miss my bus!

When i got on the bus my stomach dropped lower than brendon’s grades and that’s pretty frickin low!

The only empty seat was right next to sunshine(dunshine) smile, blue hair boy!

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“Hey josh? Can i sit here?” i say in an annoyed tone.

“Oh what? Yeah sure” he said sounding surprised

I’m having a very bad day.

I’ll try to look on the bright side. we got new neighbors. Maybe i can make a new friend.

My mom met them and said they were really nice. I think their last name is Dun?  
It’s a mom a dad and four kids i believe.

She said that we’re going over for dinner tonight. I kinda want to make a good first impression

It’s finally my stop! Thank god!

Josh got up right after me.  
Oh no!

HE LIVES NEAR ME!

Fuck everybody.  
I can’t look behind me.

I’m done with him.

I don’t wanna look at his face!

Okay i’m home now. I feel safe

////////////////////////////////

“Hey tyler! How was school?” my mom asked when she got home from work.

“Horrible! I had to show- no babysit This new kid, josh! We have every class together and the only class we don’t have to sit together in is science! Brendon thinks he’s awesome and i hate him soooooo much!! We even go on the same bus and he lives near us! ugh!!” 

“Aw im sorry ty. It must be soooo hard! You have to go to school and sit next to people you don’t like!” she said sarcastically while tickling me and hugging me.

“No mom stop- hahahahahahahahah- goddamn it mom-hahahah”

“But let's be real here at least you get to go to school. And why do you hate josh anyway? Is he mean?” she asked

“I don’t know but he’s just so- ugh- he’s got blue hair and a very-um-uh- bright smile- and i just hate it!”

“Haha i don't think you actually hate him that much!” she said wiggling her eyebrows

“Shut up” i say a little bit annoyed

///////////////////////////////////////

“Zack, maddie, jay, tyler! Get your asses to the front door we’re gonna be late!” i hear my mom call from the front of the house.

“Coming” i yell after i got my shoe on.

I’m wearing black skinny jeans, a star wars shirt, and a green day hoodie

So much for looking fancy

Whatever  
When i got to the door i realised that i was not the only one that didn’t wear fancy clothes

My mom looks the same as when she came home

My brothers and sister wore the same thing as they did at school

“Woah tyler. You actually got ready.” my mom said

“Was i not supposed to?”

“No it’s cute that you want to look nice for the neighbors.” she said laughing a little but it seemed like she knew something i didn’t know

That scares me

“Mom are you hiding something? Are you dating the family’s dad? Oh god!” zack said with a scared look on his face

“No i’m not dating the dad. Now come on we’re gonna be late!” she said while pushing us like we were her little ducklings.

//////////////////////////////

The walk was nice

And cold  
Just like i like it.

Once we got to the door i smelled something 

Something amazing

Mexican food!

Then a blonde woman opened the door and welcomed us

“Oh yay you’re here! We thought you wouldn’t wanna come over.” she said sounding relieved”I’m laura.” she said to me and my siblings  
She’s really nice

That smile is familiar

Where have i seen it?

Nevermind

“Of course we came!” my mom said” kids! Introduce yourselves.” my mom said

After she learned all of our names we went inside

“The food will be ready in 30 minutes or so” mrs. dun said.

They have a nice house

“Kids! Come meet the josephs!” mrs. dun yelled

“I’m ashley and this is abby” said one of the two little girls 

“I’m kelly, this is jay, zack, maddie, and tyler” my mom said after the third child, jordan, came downstairs

“JOSH! GET DOWN HERE NOW!” mrs. dun yelled up the staircase

Oh no

Please  
Please  
Please   
God if you are real please let this be a different josh

“Give me a second mom! I’m still trying to find a shirt!” josh yelled from upstairs

Hmmm i wonder if josh even has a shirt on?  
Wtf brain?  
Why am i thinking this?

Whatever

once he came downstairs with a NASA shirt on i could feel him staring at me

“Oh my god! He’s so handsome!” my mom gasped 

“Thanks” he giggled while blushing a little

That was pretty cut-

No  
Brain stop it

“My name is kelly, this is maddie,zack,jay and tyler. I’m pretty sure you already know tyler from school. He kept talking about you when i got home from work.” my mom said to josh

“Mom shut up” i say in her ear but i’m pretty sure everyone heard it

Meanwhile zack, jay, and jordan had gone up to jordan’s room to play call of duty or some dumb shit like that. And abby, ashley, and maddie had gone to ashley’s room to do something that i most likely would not want to do.

After i met josh’s dad my mom and mrs. dun went to the kitchen

Which left me alone with blue hair boy in the living room

“So…….” josh said awkwardly rocking back and forth on his heals

God why does he have to be like that

I don’t even know what ‘that’ means but it means something so if you don’t like it then…...um… go home!

I’m honestly considering going upstairs and hanging out with the girls or playing call of duty 

“ look tyler. I know you don’t like me but i want to be friends so can we like start over and i can correct whatever i did wrong?” he asked kind of desperately

Puppy dog eyes

Goddamn it

“I don’t know um-fine.” i say

“Awesome! So um… my name is josh dun. I play the drums. I love music. By the way your hoodie is amazing.” he said happily ”so what did i do wrong when i met you at first? Well um- what made you hate me, i guess” he asked

“Well come to think of it… i don’t really know. I guess it was when you took the extra seat in ms. tomas’s class and i was just trying to find more ways to hate you.”

“Oh okay” he said while looking at the ground “alright i told you about me now it’s your turn”

“My name is tyler joseph. I play basketball. I love music too. And i like your hair.” i say while looking at the wall behind josh

Josh smiled and...blushed? What the fuck?

“Oh cool i just dyed it blue a week ago” he said while looking at the ground

After that we went to the couch and watched t.v.

Me and josh both love x-files!

///////////////////////////////

“Food’s ready” i hear someone call from the kitchen

Me and josh got up

I accidently bumped into him on the way to the dining room and our faces got really close

Like super close

I had half a taco in my mouth by the time everyone else sat down

I’m glad i wasn’t the only one that loves mexican food because josh was right behind me 

“Jesus christ boys! Slow down!” my mom said while laughing

After dinner i reluctantly went to josh’s room

He has a lot of band posters on this wall but his room still looks very organized. Kinda like an emo teenage girl’s bedroom if that makes sense.

“So we can read comic books or watch t.v. or listen to music or play mario kart.” 

Mario kart  
Mario kart  
MaRIo kARt  
Yassssss kween 

“Dude i love mario kart!”

“Sick. let’s play!”  
////////////////////////////////////  
After around 25 rounds of mario kart i was still in first or second place each time with josh right behind me.

“Hahahaha! Josh your mad face is so funny”then josh pinned me to the ground and started tickling me “ i can’t-hahahahahahaah- no josh-hahahaahah-stop tickling me i’m losing-hahahahaah”

Then out of nowhere the door swung open

Shit!

“Come on tyler say bye to your boyfriend. We’ve gotta go!” jay said

“He’s -hahaha- not my boyfriend” i say still laughing because josh will not stop tickling me

“I don’t care. Mom is at the door already” he said

“Bye josh” i said as i left “see you tomorrow”

“Bye tyler!” josh said waving

I’m kinda excited for tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we shall find out about Tyler's dad later


	3. Are we friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't do this yesterday   
> I had to babysit and I still wanted time to play the piano and stuff so yeah

I think me and josh are friends 

The only other friends I've had were brendon since kindergarten and frank since 5th grade and some kid named mark when I was in preschool.

Is that sad?

It was just 6 hours ago that I absolutely despised that boy. And now we have tickle wars while playing Mario kart?

I didn't even consider Brendon a friend until 2nd grade.

I'm thinking about this too much.

I need to got to sleep.

/////////////////////////////////\/////////

Josh's POV

I can't believe it!

Tyler actually smiled!

He didn't smile once at school today.

And he loves Mario kart!

And he has the cutest smile ever!

Jesus Christ 

It's just so…….. Nice to look at.

//////////////////////////////

“Hey Josh,”

“Yeah mom?”I say looking up from my cereal 

“You um….look nice. Did you take a shower or something?” She said looking at me funny

“Yeah! And I brushed my teeth”I say smiling 

“Nice. You should do it more often. Is there any reason why? Is it a girl? If you have a girlfriend and you haven't told me I swear to g-”

“It's not a girl mom. Don't worry. It's Tyler.” I say happily 

“It's- what? Um- how do you mean that?” She asked sounding confused 

“Oh you thought I meant-hahaha- no I meant he's my friend now and I want to look presentable.” I said while laughing a little

“Ok-kay um so have you met anybody other than Tyler?” She asked

“Oh yeah this kid brendon. He's pretty cool. We have a lot in common. And he likes my hair. But so does Tyler. Tyler's really cool. He like x-files and Mario kart and blink 182 and-”

“ you sure do talk about Tyler a lot” my sister, Ashley, interrupts wiggling her eyebrows a little.

“ it's not like that Ashley. he's just one of the most awesome people ever.” 

“Alright guys get to school” my mom says ruffling my hair.

I scrunched my face up then told her I loved her and then zipped out the front door 

I'm totally not a momma’s boy ;)

Once I got to the bus stop I saw a familiar black green day hoodie .

“Hey stranger” I say startling Tyler a little bit

“Jeez Josh! You scared me.” Tyler says while putting a hand over his chest.

“Sorry” I say while looking at the ground 

I think I fucked up

Goddamn it

“Oh no it's okay Josh!” Tyler said running over to me

The bus got there right after that

Me and Tyler sat across from each other

I kinda wish he would sit next to me

///////////////////////

“Hey Josh! What's up?” I hear brendon yell from under a tree

He has a few people with him. 

“This is Gerard. He's new here.” Brendon said pointing at a red haired kid”and this is his brother Mikey.”

“Hey Tyler? Are you okay?” Brendon asked with a concerned look on his face

Tyler kinda looked lost and was moving back and forth like he was dizzy or something 

“Huh what? Oh yeah! I'm fine I was just thinking about something.” Tyler said 

Tyler's POV

I think Josh actually wants to be friends with me. I don't get it.

Why would someone as cool as Josh wanna hang out with me

“Hey Josh! What's up?” I hear Brendon say in the distance

I can tell He's just got an awesome personality and I've only known him for a day.

We've only been friends for like twelve hours!

Wait are we friends? I mean we played Mario kart and when I was winning he jumped on me and started tickling me. It was nice in a weird way. Like he was comfortable   
with me. He looked so happy. I kinda wish he would do it again. Is that weird?

I mean the thought of Josh pinning me to the ground is kind of…..WOAH I NEED TO SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!!!!

“Hey Tyler? Are you okay?” Brendon asked

“Huh what? Oh yeah! I'm fine I was just thinking about something.” 

Wow that was smooth.

////////////////////////////////

Josh keeps looking at me!

Every time I catch him he just looks at something else in the class. It's really adorable!

I don't even care that I thought that because anyone and everyone would think that. He's being fucking adorable and I can't get my work done!

If I end up working at a carnival I blame him.

Lunch today was not fun. I had to go to lunch detention because I got caught staring at someone. It was definitely not blue hair dunshine smile boy

Not at all 

But It's math so it's almost time to go home.

We have school off on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday.

Our school calendar is kind of fucked right now since we share a school with middle school they have conferences and we don't so we get three days off.

It's kind of nice but I don't usually have anything to do because Brendon is always at Pete’s house and I hate his cat and all they do is get stoned. It really sucked last time I went there. And franks family hates me and has since middle school when me and frank lit newspaper on fire in the driveway.

Beep

“Hey Tyler? Can we sit together on the bus?” Josh asked nervously 

“Yes!” I say a little bit louder than I intended to.

“ sick”

//////////////////////////

“So we don't have school for the rest of the week because middle school has conferences.” I explained on the way home

“Oh cool. Wanna hang out?”

“Sure.” I say calmly but I'm really freaking the fuck out inside 

“Awesome! We can play Mario kart, watch movies, listen blink 182!”

“Sounds awesome” I say back”just let me tell my mom and drop my stuff off”

“Hey mom!” I yell when I get inside

“Yes Tyler?”

“Can I spend the night at Josh's house tonight?”

“I thought you hated Josh and had school tomorrow?” She said smirking

“Dammit mom! Middle school conferences and Josh is cool! I'm out!”

“ I can't believe you would walk out on your own mother like that!” She said looking fake hurt like Brendon does

Drama queens

“Just kidding honey. I don't care as long as his parents are fine with it.” She said as I ran to my room.

“Thanks! You're the best!” I say as I hug her goodbye

//////////////////////////

I can't believe we are already having a play date .

I've only known him for a day.

That sounded weird

Play date 

Those were the good old days 

But now if I said I was having a play date with Josh it would just be creepy

Whatever I'm at his house already I might be better off not bailing out

“Hello Tyler!” Josh's little sister Abby said when she opened the door

“Hey Abby! What did I tell you?” Josh yelled from the staircase

“You told me not to talk to the cut- I a mean the boy from next door.”

I wonder what she was gonna say first

Whatever 

“Sorry. I hope she didn't talk to much.” Josh said after he let me inside

“No she didn't. So do you wanna play Mario kart?”

“Yeah!”

/////////////////////

“How are you not losing?!?!” Josh asked “Tyler are you cheating? I swear to god if you bump int- goddamn it Tyler!”

Rainbow road brings out the worst in all of us

“Alright I've had enough losing for the day!” Josh says throwing the controller at me

“ I thought you loved me!” I say while fake crying and rolling over onto Josh and tickling his stomach 

“Hahaah-Tyler-I can't-hahahahahahaha- stop I'm gonna piss myself-hahaah” Josh says while laughing 

What I didn't realize was that his mom was standing in his doorway the whole time giggling

“I guess I'll leave you boys alone. You seem…. Preoccupied. But I made spaghetti if you're hungry.” She says 

Josh is still trying to catch his breath

“You hungry?” Josh asked after a few seconds

“Yeah. What time is it?” I ask 

“5:34”

“So after we eat what should we do?”

“I don't know? We could talk?”

“Sounds cool”

//////////////////////////////////

 

After we ate we went back to Josh's room

“So you go first” Josh says

“What should we talk about?”

“How ‘bout I ask you questions?”

“Okay. Hit me. Not literally but you know what I mean.”

“Have you ever kissed anyone?” Josh asked

I felt like I was at a girls sleepover   
We're both sitting cross legged on his bed lean forward like what we are saying is the most interesting fucking thing in the world

“ yes. Her name is Jenna and it was at my friend's birthday party in eighth grade. We were playing spin the bottle. To be honest I didn't really feel anything so when she asked me out I had to tell her I didn't think about her that way and it was really awkward. I've never kissed anyone since then”

“Was there tongue involved?” Josh asked in a serious tone

“Oh my god” I say pushing his shoulder “ no there was not.”

“So you've never kissed anyone since then? That was the only time you've kissed anyone”

“Yes.” I say feeling a little bit embarrassed 

“Why are you blushing?” Josh asks quietly 

He sounds so safe and warm

I didn't realize how close we were

Like our faces are like five or six inches apart

“Is it bad that I've never kissed anyone else?” I whispered 

“Of course not. It's awesome and people will think it's adorable.” He said “Tyler look at me.” Josh said softly while tilting my head up ” it doesn't matter.”

///////////////////////////////

“......and my mom walked in on me! It was so embarrassing!” Josh says while doing the dunshine laugh and smile  
I might have A tiny crush 

“Hahahahahahahahaha-oh my fucking god Josh!” I'm laughing and crying at the same time

We just had a long conversation about how Josh's mom walked in on him practicing kissing on their dog when he was 9.

It's already 7:30

“Wanna watch x-files?” Josh asks me

“Sure”

/////////////////////////////

We've watched 4 episodes of x-files already

“Hey is it alright if I turn of the big light?” Josh asks quietly 

“Yeah I don't care. Who's hotter Mulder or Scully?” I ask

“Mulder! Duh”

“I know right!” I say giggling a little bit

“So tonight you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor if you want or we could both sleep on the floor or we could both sleep in my bed?”

“I don't want to sleep on the floor but I don't want you to sleep on the floor so if your comfortable sleeping in the same bed…”

“Oh yeah I am” he says “It's kinda late so that's why I was asking.”

“Hey can I go put my pajamas on?”

“Yeah the bathroom’s on the other side of the hall”

“Okay cool”

I put on my pajama pants and debated whether I should keep my shirt on or not

I mean friends sleep in the same bed with their shirts off all the time right?

I walked back into Josh's room

I think I choked on air

He took his shirt off too and HOLY HELL!!!!!

He's fucking beautiful 

Let's be real

He was beautiful before 

“Whoa! Hey Tyler.” He said right as he saw me

Is he checking me out?

No he couldn't be

Is he?

“ hey Josh. I didn't know if you cared or not so I just did anyway.” I say kinda awkwardly 

“No no. It's great- I I mean um- fine-like uh- is it warmer in here or something?” Josh says looking around.

Why is he being so weird?

Whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what's gonna happen  
> Actually I don't because I already started the next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what will happen next


End file.
